Diskussion:Sternzerstörer/Legends
Ergänzung Hallo! Ich bitte darum, folgende Daten der Tabelle hinzuzufügen: *Sublichtgeschwindigkeit: 6 *Energiesystem: SFS I-a2b Solar-Ionisationsreaktor *Dutzende Langstrecken-Photorezeptoren; über 100 Vollspektrum-Transceiver *Kommunikationssystem: Holonet Transceiver; SFS Ranger Subspace Transceiver (mit 100 Lichtjahren Reichweite) Danke schonmal im Voraus!--Ben Kenobi 00:42, 26. Jul 2006 (CEST) Name Warum heißen Sternzerstörer eigentlich Sternzerstörer? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 79.211.75.213 (Diskussion • Beiträge) 11:59, 20. Jun. 2009) :Nach dem Starships of the Galaxy (2007) war das eine Einteilung verschiedenster Schiffsklassen, welche durch die Alte Republik vorgenommen wurde, um Schiffe zu Klassifizieren, welche von ihrer Konzeption und der Bewaffnung her dafür geeignet sind (alleine?) einen Sternsystem zu "zerstören". Hierbei ist aber nicht gemeint, den Planeten zu zerstören wie der Todesstern, sondern vielmehr, dass solch ein Schiff ein Sternensystem alleine besetzen und im Falle auch den Planeten verwüsten kann, so dass er als zerstört gilt (weil alles auf seiner Oberfläche ausgelöscht wurde). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 12:23, 20. Jun. 2009 (CEST) Atmosphärentauglichkeit der Sternzerstörer Ich habe festgestellt, daß sich viele uneinig sind was die "Atmosphärentauglichkeit" von Sternzerstörer betrifft. Es wurde ja belegt, daß Victory-, Venator- und Acclamator-Sternzerstörer auf Planeten landen können um Truppen auszuladen. In Bezug auf die Imperiumsklasse gab es da ja Widersprüche, bis in The Force Unleashed ein solcher Zerstörer in der Atmosphäre gezeigt wurde. Auch was die Supersternzerstörer angeht gibt es da Unstimmigkeiten, obwohl die Lusankya von Coruscant startete. Ich würde hier ganz einfach vermuten daß im Prinzip jeder Sternzerstörer in der Lage ist auf Planeten zu landen und zu starten, aber daß es halt Modelle gibt die dafür besser geeignet sind als andere! --Exodianecross 19:33, 26. Okt. 2009 (CET) :Nein. Nur die drei von dir zuerst genannten, konnten innerhalb einer Planetenatmosphäre fliegen. Es geht auch nicht darum, ob sie durch eine Atmosphäre durchdringen können, dass können sie nämlich alle - vorallem beim abstürzen - es geht darum ob sie durch die Atmosphäre fliegen können, und vor allem ob sie sich dort auch halten bzw. schweben können. Das können nur die drei ersten. Die anderen können es nicht. Zudem sind wir, nochmal für dich, nicht bei 'wünsch dir was', sondern bei 'das ist so'. Das in TFU muss man als Fehler ansehen, und die Lusankya ist ein sonderfall, weil sie mit riesigen Repulsoren ausgestattet war, welche ihr den Start überhaupt erst ermöglichte - etwas was du hier unterschlägst. Die Repulsoren sind nämlich das, was die großen Schiffe in der Luft hält, und sie nicht abstürzen lässt. Und SZ und SSZ besitzen i.d.R. keine Repulsoren, weshalb sie innerhalb einer Planetenatmosphäre unweigerlich abstürzen müssen (Gravitation und so). --Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 09:07, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) ::Ich bin kein Verfechter von 'wünsch dir was' Modgamers. Ich habe nur festgestellt, daß es da eine gewisse Uneinigkeit unter vielen STAR WARS-Fans gibt was den Punkt STERNENZERSTÖRER IN PLANETENATMOSPHÄRE gibt und habe da eine Theorie, eine Hypothese aufgestellt, nach allen Fakten die ich kenne. Wenn ich damit falsch lag gut, dann war das ein Fehler meinerseits den ich auch bereit bin zu akzeptieren. Gruß,--Exodianecross 09:40, 27. Okt. 2009 (CET) Weiterer Sternenzerstörer Könnte man sagen daß der Vindicator-Klasse Kreuzer auch ein Sternzerstörer ist? Könnte man ihn hier einfügen? --Exodianecross 16:55, 1. Apr. 2010 (CEST) :hier fehlt noch der juvenator-sternzerstörer. ich hab aber keine ahnung was das für einer ist nur dass es der neueste sterni zur zeit von vereint durch die macht war und es den da gab-88.153.68.57 14:53, 7. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Bindestriche Mir ist soeben aufgefallen, dass hier eine ganze Reihe von Bindestrichen fehlt. Man schreibt nun einmal beispielsweise Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer, Victory-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer, Nebula-Klasse-Sternzerstörer und Acclamator-II-Klasse-Sternzerstörer. Ich will nicht in der Auflistung herumpfuschen, zumal auch die Namen der entsprechenden Artikel diesen Fehler aufweisen. Das müsste einmal jemand korrigieren, der die Artikelnamen ändern kann. (Das sieht dann auch einfach besser aus.)--Aeneas 23:26, 28. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :Diese Diskussion wird recht regelmäßig neu geführt; ich wäre auch dafür oder war es mal (ich denk darüber nicht mehr nach), aber letztlich wurde irgendwann einmal die Entscheidung getroffen, das so zu handhaben. Irgendwo in den Tiefen der Diskussionen kannst du dazu ellenlange Debatten finden (über die Suche). Die Mehrheit der Autoren fand es damals richtig so und ich behaupte, so ist es bis heute. Jeder kann das Problem umgehen, indem er z.B. "Sternzerstörer der Nebula-Klasse" schreibt. Außer natürlich im Artikelnamen. Rorret Disku 23:57, 28. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::Das Problem, wegen dem wir uns gerade im Chat auch beschäftigen, ist, dass wir uns uneinig sind, wonach wir uns richten sollen: Deutsche Rechtschreibung oder Offizielle Quellen. Einige sagen Deutsche Rechtschreibung, wir sind ja schließlich ein deutsches Wiki, andere meinen Offizielle Quellen, weil wir ja vorerst ein Star Wars-Wiki sind und sie so nunmal in den meisten - wenn nicht sogar allen - Quellen stehen. Ich bin ein Verfechter des zweiten, vor allem aus dem gerade genannten Grund. KitDiskussion 00:04, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST) :::Na ja, mir persönlich ist Rorrets Variante ohnehin lieber, und ich kann mich nicht entsinnen, es jemals anders gemacht zu haben. Und dass darüber schon diskutiert worden ist, wusste ich nicht (ich habe eigentlich auch keine Lust, jede hier jemals geführte Diskussion nachzulesen ;-)). Mir ist diese Sache halt nur aufgefallen, als ich vorhin bzw. gestern Probleme mit dem Link "Imperium-Klasse-Sternzerstörer" hatte, weil ich ihn, ohne mir darüber Gedanken zu machen, gemäß den Rechtschreibregeln geschrieben hatte. @Kit (Schreibt man das so? Ich bin mit solchen Sachen nicht so vertraut.): Wirklich nachvollziehen kann ich das eigentlich nicht, denn wenn es in den Quellen so steht, dann steht es da auch schon falsch. Warum sollte man Fehler übernehmen? Aber so wichtig ist mir diese Sache nicht. Ich hoffe nur, dass die Jedipedia nicht im Laufe der Zeit ihre eigene Rechtschreibung entwickelt; die offizielle reicht mir persönlich schon. Ich weiß jetzt, wie es gehandhabt wird und wie ich damit umgehen muss. Was mich betrifft, so ist diese Angelegenheit damit erledigt. Ich danke euch beiden für eure Antwort und dafür, dass ihr euch nicht gleich über einen naiven Neuling, der aus Unwissenheit eine uralte Diskussion wieder angeregt hat, aufgeregt habt. --Aeneas 02:05, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST) ::::Ich geb da mal schnell meinen Senf dazu: Aeneas, du hast bislang einen auffallend guten Start hingelegt, und dein reges Diskussionsverhalten ist keinesfalls störend - ganz im Gegenteil. Es gibt Dinge, die sind für den Einsteiger nicht gleich einleuchtend, andere könnten in der Tat verbessert werden (so wie manche Dauerbaustelle... ). Also nur keine Scheu, wir stehen dir hier im Wiki und im IRC-Channel gerne mit Auskunft und Hilfe zur Seite. Liebe Grüße, Kyle [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|''Admin]] 11:31, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST) Wir können nur nichts an den Fehlern in den Büchern ändern und die Quellen sind nunmal die Richtlinien für unsere Artikel, sei es der Inhalt oder eben auch der Name. Du bist ja anscheinend einer der Wenigen, der sich mit der deutschen Rechtschreibung auskennt - was sehr lobenswert ist, nur man muss sich auch in die Rolle derer versetzen, die das nicht so kennen. Die würden bei Suchen den Namen so eingeben, wie sie ihn in einer Quelle sehen - und da ist es nun einmal (leider) so, dass die falsch geschrieben werden. 'Kit'''Diskussion 12:02, 29. Mär. 2011 (CEST)